


Strategic Meeting

by morrezela



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Barebacking, Blue Balls, Desk Sex, M/M, Post-Game(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: Ten years was much too long of a time to go without sex. Noctis hoped Ignis was still up for their 'strategy meetings.'





	Strategic Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. I haven't written smut in so, so long. 
> 
> Anyway, this was written for Ignoct Week 2018's Day 4 Timed Quest: Strategy Meerings. 
> 
> All mistakes you find are my own.

There was a hair falling down across Ignis’s forehead. Noctis probably shouldn’t be looking at it as much as he was. He should be paying attention to whatever they were talking about. Sewage maybe? Or was that the discussion from yesterday?

Whatever they were supposed to be talking about, Ignis’s hair was far more interesting. That Noctis was certain of. His advisor had changed his style at some point. Going from the spiked hairdo that made him look like a chocobo into a pompadour. Noctis had to admit he liked the change. It fit Ignis. The hair was stylish yet respectable.

Noctis really wanted to mess that hair up until Ignis looked like he’d spent time in a wind tunnel. But that was his dick talking. He’d gone ten years and some weeks without getting laid, so he wasn’t too bothered by his hormones going crazy any time his brain had a spare moment to think. But it didn’t help that Noctis had some very clear memories of the way Ignis liked to make him feel, the way those long fingers would just…

“I think we’re in agreement. If, of course, Your Majesty approves of the plan?” Ignis asked, the deadpan amusement in his voice telling that he knew Noctis had drifted off somewhere.

“Yes. Absolutely,” Noctis agreed.

“Excellent,” Ignis said as he turned to the engineers that had been attending the meeting. “I shall arrange for the correct supplies to be sent to you. You are dismissed.” The people bowed to Noctis in their farewells, and he did his best to look kingly in his acceptance of them.

“Dude, that took forever,” Prompto whined the instant the door shut behind them.

“Tell me about it,” Gladio agreed.

It was nice, having the gang together even if they weren’t off camping in the wilderness anymore. Noctis had never worried about Gladio leaving. He was as tied to his bloodline as Noctis was to his. He’d never really worried about Ignis either until he’d come back, and then there was talk of Ignis opening a restaurant. Prompto wasn’t really a royal servant beyond being sort of coopted into the Crownguard.

But Ignis had stayed, and Prompto’s dreams of photography were put on hold while he oversaw an assortment of infrastructure projects. Noctis was usually grateful that they’d all stayed around to help him figure out the whole king thing. At the moment though, he wished he was alone with Ignis.

Mostly because he wanted to get Ignis naked, but also because they sort of needed to talk. Through a few awkward conversations with Gladio, Noctis had learned that Ignis hadn’t had time for picking up lovers while Noctis was locked away in a crystal. But that didn’t mean Ignis wanted to jump back into bed with him. Their relationship had been in a weird sort of limbo long before he took his ten year nap.

“Ignis, what’s next on my schedule for the day?” Noctis forced himself to ask. He didn’t want to know, but he had to know in order to fulfill his royal duties. It didn’t hurt that Ignis liked it when Noctis embraced his duties.

“You have an hour and a half free, then you have to meet with Sonia about assistance on the wildlife rehabilitation project she has going. After that, the waste disposal committee is presenting their plan for removal and recycling of damaged roadways. Then dinner with the representative from Gralea followed by a late meeting with Aranea over the viability of increasing the number of Kingsglaive members and possible drainage of power. Finally, a late night snack and bedtime.”

“Sounds great,” Noctis deadpanned. “What’s the late night snack?”

“Focusing on the most important things as always,” Prompto commented.

Ignis sighed, but Noctis could see the amusement in his eyes. “Sugar cookies with fresh berries and cream.”

“Must be nice to be king,” Gladio observed. There was a twinge of jealousy in his voice. 

“I may have made some for the rest of you as well,” Ignis casually mentioned. “Assuming that you still have an appetite for such things. I couldn’t very well arrange for the delivery of fresh fruits and milk products then let them go to waste.”

“Aw, you’re the best!” Prompto cheered.

Noctis had to agree. “Thanks, Iggy.”

A please smile played on his face. “It is the least I can do.”

Noctis could think of a few other things Ignis could do that involved the least amount of clothing possible, but he definitely wasn’t about to share those thoughts with Gladio and Prompto around. “What does your schedule look like?” he asked instead.

If Ignis was surprised by the change of subject, he didn’t show it. “I have the next hour free before having to consult with the kitchen about food deliveries. Otherwise, I will be attending the same meetings as you save for dinner which I will be having with Ravus.”

Noctis let his lip curl at the name. Ravus was an ally and had supported Noctis eventually, but that didn’t mean he liked the guy.

“Don’t make that face, Noctis,” Ignis said without looking up from his schedule.

“I know, I know,” Noctis grumbled. “I don’t have the luxury of disliking my own supporters.”

“You do not,” Ignis agreed.

“Well, I kinda like him,” Prompto chimed in. “He’s not so bad once you get to know him, Noct. You should try.”

The words warmed something in Noctis’s heart. It was nice that Prompto still managed to be an optimist no matter what had happened.

“Prompto makes an excellent point,” Ignis agreed. “If you would like, I could arrange to combine our dinner appointments. Tenebrae is closer to Gralea than Insomnia is. Ravus may be able to better support their rebuilding efforts.”

“Not the reason I asked,” Noctis informed him. He took a fortifying breath. Better now than never. “I was wondering if you had time for a strategy meeting.”

The signs of surprise on Ignis’s face were easy to miss, but Noctis knew what to look for. The slight lifting of his eyebrows, the miniscule widening of his pale eyes. It felt like an eternity before Ignis answered with a soft, “If Your Majesty wishes.”

Noctis felt his moth go dry and his cock try to ruin the fit of his pants. His heart seemed to start hammering out of nowhere. Ignis had tilted his head ever so slightly so that he was looking straight at him. Ignis’s eyes seemed to stare at his lips for a moment before flicking up to look him in the eye. It had been a long time since Noctis had been eye fucked, but he still remembered what it looked like.

The moment was ruined by Prompto. “Man, I don’t know how you can sit through another meeting right now. Don’t you already have enough of them lined up?”

Gladio burst out laughing. “They’re not talking about a meeting, Prompto.”

“What? But they just said so!” Prompto protested.

“You don’t really believe that, do you?” Gladio asked. “Didn’t you ever realize that was a code?”

“A code for what?” Prompto asked.

“For sex, you dumbass,” Gladio explained. He shook his head in mock shame. 

Noctis felt like he was going to burst into flames. He knew, of course, that Gladio had to know what “strategy meeting” really meant. But they had always operated under a strict policy of pretending not to know. For not the first time since he got out of the Crystal, he felt like he had missed something.

“Do shut up, Gladio,” Ignis pleaded.

Gladio raised his hands up in surrender, but looked completely unrepentant. “Hey, I’m not judging. Get it, Iggy.”

“I hate you so very much,” Ignis said.

“You’re fucking Ignis?” Prompto sounded horrified.

Noctis groaned. “Not now I'm not.”

“Alright,” Ignis said. “It is time the two of you were on your way. And if you do not go on your way, I will assign you to so many committees you will have nightmares about conference rooms.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gladio said. “You have fun at your _strategy meeting_ , Iggy.”

“Out!” barked Ignis, his hand pointing imperiously towards the door. Gladio left, followed by a shell-shocked Prompto. Ignis strode to the door and locked it behind them. “I should apologize for their behavior, but there is no apologizing for them,” Ignis said to the door he had just locked.

“It’s fine,” Noctis said. “I mean it’s not fine. I just didn’t realize that Gladio would do that.”

“It has been a long decade,” Ignis explained as he walked back to where Noctis was. “We will forget our places sometimes. It was different without you. There was less formality.”

“You mean less walking on egg shells,” Noctis corrected.

“No,” Ignis replied. “I meant what I said. A king does not have the luxury of secret assignations or private trysts. Every partner, every moment needs be shared with at least one other person to assure his safety. But that does not mean he should be robbed of the very pretense of it.”

“Yeah. But it’s just that. Pretense. A pretense you didn’t need when I wasn’t around.”

Ignis shook his head. “I would suffer a hundred Gladios blundering into sensitive conversations if it meant having you near me.”

“Oh,” Noctis mumbled.

“Is that all you have to say?” Ignis asked. “You normally aren’t this speechless so early in strategy meetings.”

“I, uh, thought we called the meeting off?”

“I don’t recall any such decision. Unless you want to call the meeting off?”

“No, no. Not if, you know, you want to still have it.” Noctis rambled.

“Hmm, well, it has been a rather long time since our last meeting, and who knows when we might find time for another. And I’m sure Your Majesty has much he’d like to discuss with me.” The last part was purred more than said.

Noctis wasn’t sure how, exactly, he closed the space between them, but he did. His fingers were in Ignis’s hair, petting against the silky fine strands that hadn’t been gelled within an inch of their life. Ignis’s mouth was warm and heartbreakingly familiar. When was the last time they had kissed like this? Before leaving on the roadtrip, maybe even before then. Back when there had only been them and no royal duty to say they couldn’t and shouldn’t.

Noctis felt Ignis shift against him, adjusting his weight. Then there was a leg nudging between his legs, and he was reminded that Ignis always had the best strategy ideas. The pressure that leg provided to his dick was wonderful. Better yet, he could feel Ignis’s answering erection rubbing against his stomach.

All things considered, Noctis was pretty happy with the situation. So he was surprised when Ignis started pulling away. Noctis whined in protest.

Ignis chuckled low in his throat. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere,” he promised.

“Then why’d you stop?” Noctis asked as he tried to tug Ignis back against him.

“I was thinking of doing something rather wicked,” Ignis informed him, “something that is possibly sacrilegious these days, something that involves giving you a proper fucking.”

“Yeah,” Noctis breathed. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

“I see you haven’t gotten any less eager,” Ignis observed. “But I don’t have any condoms.”

“That also sounds great,” Noctis said. “I mean, you don’t have any diseases, do you?”

“No,” Ignis replied.

“Good. Then fuck me already,” Noctis demanded.

Ignis’s hips pushed forward a little, pushing against Noctis as he looked around the room. “Is the desk okay?”

“The desk it great,” Noctis replied. Not waiting for Ignis to move them over there, he took the initiative to step away. The desk had a bunch of stuff on it, and Noctis felt a bit frustrated. He could just push everything off, but there was glass on there. He didn’t want to ruin somebody else’s day by making them pick up shards of glass just because he was in a hurry to get laid.

Ignis didn’t seem to notice his dilemma. He came up behind him, and rested his hands on Noctis’s hips. “You have a beautiful ass, did I ever tell you that? I just want to bend you over right here and plow on in.”

“Then do it,” Noctis responded, voice raspy.

The hands on his hips slid around his waist to pluck at his belt. Ignis had undressed him in many situations over the years. Many of them had not been sexy occasions, but the feeling of those clever fingers undoing buttons and zippers made him ache.

Ignis slid down against his back, pulling Noctis’s pants and underwear with him down to his ankles. Noctis’s cock bobbed heavy and free, it was already dripping from its tip. But he ignored it in favor of kicking out of his shoes and pants and pulling off his shirt and vest. He knew better than to keep it on. He needed to wear that later, and he couldn’t afford to get jizz on them because he was too lazy to get naked.

Freed from his clothes, he turned his attention on Ignis who was struggling more with undressing himself than he had had undressing Noctis. That might be because he was staring at Noctis’s erection with intent. Ignis’s own erection was clearly outlined in his pants. Beautiful, thick, and long: Noctis couldn’t remember the last time he’d sucked on it.

But he’d have to save sucking until later. “You need to get naked,” he reminded Ignis.

“You should help me then,” Ignis retorted.

“Maybe I like looking,” Noctis teased.

The way Ignis hurried out of his clothing couldn’t be considered a strip tease by any stretch of imagination. But Noctis did enjoy looking. Ignis was a good looking man, and seeing all that skin exposed just made Noctis want to like all of it. That thought would have to be quarantined with the thoughts about cock sucking.

They weren’t very far apart. Noctis could easily reach out and touch if he really wanted to, but he waited for Ignis to touch him first, to plaster his warm skin against his. He couldn’t help it. Part of him craved proof that Ignis wanted him. He wanted to know that Ignis would come to him.

Ignis didn’t hold him for long. It was just a quick hug before he was turning around and digging in the pockets of the pants he had just shucked onto the floor. He came out with a small bottle.

“You don’t have condoms, but you’ve got lube in your pockets?”

“It isn’t lube. It’s olive oil,” Ignis explained. “I received it as part of the food product samples they delivered this morning. I was going to test it out to see if it is worth the cost of importing it or going with a cheaper oil, but…”

“But you want to stick it up my ass instead,” Noctis finished for him.

“Pure olive oil is a traditional and safe alternative to lube. Providing, of course, that you’re not wearing condoms. Which we aren’t.”

Noctis smiled. “Well, I suppose if you’re willing to give up your cooking supplies…”

“Oh, you scamp,” Ignis said. His had slapped against Noctis’s ass, then paused for a grope a second later. “Bend over,” he ordered.

Noctis didn’t need to be told twice. Besides, bracing himself against the table had the added benefit of pushing his ass out, and Ignis tended to like that sort of view.

Ignis was pushing a finger against his rim a second later. Noctis tried not to groan as the first digit pushed inside. He might not have noticed the number of years passing inside his crystal prison, but his body had. And his body was telling him that this was exactly what he needed.

“Fuck, Ignis, can you go a little faster?” he asked. In the past, he would have expected Ignis to tease him over his request. But all he did was push another finger in upon request.

It burned, but it burned so good. Noctis was tempted to start touching himself, but he wanted to do that when he was properly full. When he could feel Ignis inside and outside of him, he would be ready to come. But not until then.

Ignis pushed in a third and then a fourth finger, he was methodical as always. Noctis could feel him holding back, and knew it was because he had his fingers inside of his king. Or maybe, Ignis was just careful with him because of who he was instead of what he was. Noctis figured that he would never know.

“Noct,” Ignis said, voice needy. Then the head of his cock was pressing against Noctis’s entrance. Broad and thick, and everything Noctis remembered about it.

“Fuck,” Noctis muttered as Ignis pushed inside of him. “That feels good.”

Ignis responded by starting to thrust. In and out. In and out. They were perfect strokes, ones Noctis was sure were meant to drive him crazy.

“You’re so tight,” Ignis groaned, “so good for me.” His hand found its way to Noctis’s cock, stroking the remaining oil onto it as his thrusts increased their tempo.

“Fuck. Fuck,” Noctis repeated. He shouldn’t be on edge already. He’d had hotter sex in more comfortable places, but is brain didn’t seem to want to hear it. “Harder, Iggy,” he demanded.

Ignis, as always obeyed. The sound of his hip slapping against Noctis’s ass filled the room. Noctis had to brace himself harder on the desk. But it was worth it. He tensed as he started coming, clamping down on the cock inside of him. His seed splashed onto the front of the desk, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

A few seconds later, Ignis came with a shouted, “Fuck.” His dick was buried deep inside, and Noctis tried to think about anything other than how much he liked it when Ignis came inside of him. There were things they needed to be doing, and he didn’t have the time to talk Ignis into round two.

 

“We should find a shower,” Ignis said after a moment. He sounded breathless.

“Yeah. Probably not a good idea to attend official meetings stinking like sex,” Noctis reluctantly agreed.

“Mmm,” Ignis hummed his agreement, though he wasn’t pulling out or moving off Noctis.

“Hey Ignis?”

“Yes?”

“That was a pretty good strategy, but I was wondering if you had time to work on revisions tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, pure olive oil is an acceptable substituted for lube. I looked it up. (It's gotta be pure though. And it eats condoms. So just buy lube unless you're in the post apocalypse. In which case, hi there!)


End file.
